11
I. Introduction 본 과제는 1994년부터 최근까지 계통여건에 따라 최적의 SPINNING RESERVE (이하 운전예비력, SR, 또는 SRR)를 결정하는 방법을 다룬 논문을 읽고 요약 정리 하고자 한다. 대부분의 논문에서 다양한 계통상황 (독립계통-연계계통, 별도의 SR시장, 고비중의 풍력계통, 탄소 저감고려 계통 등)에서 최적의 SR을 결정함으로써 발전비용과 사회경제적 비용을 최소화 하기 위한 다양한 방법을 연구하고 있다. 이번의 Term project를 기회로 운전예비력 최적화 논문을 Review하고 관련기술을 습득하고자 한다. II. Objective of spinning reserve SP는 갑작스런 발전정지 사고 또는 수요예측 오차에 의한 부하 급변 시 대비하여 실 부하보다 공급능력을 초과하여 운영하는 발전용량을 말한다. 이러한 운전예비력은 계통에 연결된 발전기중 일부를 Governor-free 또는 AGC운전를 담당하게 하여 실행하고 있다. SR량을 많이 운영하면 발전 비용은 증가하나 공급신뢰도가 높아져 사회 경제적 비용은 감소하고, 반대로 SR량을 적게하면 발전비용은 감소하나 공급중단 가능성이 높아짐에 따라 사회 경제적 비용이 증가 한다. 따라서 두 요소를 최소화 하기 위한 다양한 기술이 적용되고 있으며 이를 위해 반복적으로 사용하는 용어 또는 개념은 아래와 같다. Abbreviations and Acronyms a. UC(Unit Commitment) b. PRS(Probabilistic reserve assessment) c. EENS(Expected energy not served) d. LOLP(Loss of load Probability) e. ELNS(Expected load not served) f. VOLL(Value of lost load) g. COPT(Capacity Outage Probability Table) h. ORR(Outage replacement rate) III. Various methods for spinning reserve 1994년부터 2015년까지 운전예비력과 관련하여 발표된 여러 논문 중 9편을 선별, 년도별 주제개요, 적용기술 및 기술동향을 요약했으며 지면제약에 따라 서술적 기술보다는 수학식에 의해 함축적으로 표현 함. A. Probabilistic Assessment of SR in isolated and Interconnection(1994) A1. 개요 SRR 평가는 단주기 발전계획에 중요한 요소로 독립 또는 연계 계통에서 UC와 SRR평가에 많은 Deterministic Approaches 사용되고 있다. SR은 계통에 연결 운전중인 여유 발전력 을 말하며 계통신뢰성을 위하여 2가지의 시간 요건을 충족해야 한다 (1) 계통주파수 또는 Dynamic 안정도를 만족 (2) 발전기 또는 타 설비의 동기 탈조 방지 A2. 적용기술 a. Probabilistic approach UC risk를 명시된 값 이하로 유지하는 것을 목적으로 1970년 부터 계통 안정도 평가를 위해 시간종속 안정도함수가 개발되어 발전,송전 및 배전의 양적인 안정도 평가에 활용되고 있다. ▪ R(t)=∑Pⁱ(t)Qⁱ(t) •R(t) : t 시간에 UC risk •Pⁱ(t) : t 시간에 발전기가 ⁱ상태인 확률 •Qⁱ(t) : t 시간에 부하 ≧ 발전기 ⁱ상태인 확률 b. 독립계통의 SR 평가 발전단 계통안정도는 SR량를 증가함에 의해 개선할 수 있으며 UC Risk 감소를 위해 SR량을 증가시키면 Outage cost를 감소 시킬 수 있지만 운전비용이 증가된다. 반대로 UC risk 증가에 따 라 SR감소는 outage cost증가와 수익손실이 초래됨으로 따라 서 적절한 risk level은 경영적 판단에 달려 있다. c. 연계계통의 SR평가 연계계통의 SRR은 Two Risks concept 즉, 단일계통 리스크 (SSR)와 연계계통리스크(ISR) 개념에 의해 평가된다 단일계통은 이웃계통의 지원 없이 SSR을 만족해야 하며 또한 ISR 요건도 만족해야 한다. ISR고려에 앞서 SSR기준 사용이 연계계통평가의 시작점이며 SR평가에서 계통신뢰도에 영향을 주는 요소와 표준운전지침을 기본적으로 포함해야 한다. A3. Deterministic approaches SRR의 deterministic 평가에 사용되는 요소 ; (1) 계통부하 또는 운전용량의 일정범위(%) (2) 고정용량의 margin (3) 가장 큰 Contingency 또는 이들의 조합 B. Optimal Scheduling of Spinning Reserve(1999) B1. 개요 본 논문은 UC 함수와 확률적예비력 평가를 통합 함에 의해 효과 적인 예비력 제어를 달성할 수 있음을 보여주고자 함이다. 또한 예비력 이행비용과 에너지불공급에 따른 기대비용과의 균형에 의해 최적의 risk index가 결정되어야 함을 제시하기 위 함. B2. 적용기술 a. 확률적예비력평가(PRS) PRS는 Unit운전변수와 관련하여 Lagrangian 최소화가 요구될 때 시작되며 발전기운전신뢰도와 부하불확실성 요소에 따른 SRR을 최적화하는 것임 (a) Capacity Outage Probability Table(COPT) COPT는 Unit 정지 또는 출력감소의 합으로 나타내며 Unit i 의 j상태는 지수함수로 표현된다. 또한 계획된 발전기중 in service MW와 outage MW가 얼마인지는 보여주는 식은 다음과 같음; ▪ Pij = 1 - exp(-γijT ) ▪ Φ(X) = PijΦi-₁(X -Mij) ; for i = 1 to n(계획된 발전기 수) • γij : unit i가 정상상태서 j 상태로 변화확률 • T : 대기Unit의 기동시간(lead time) • Φ(X) : unit 1 to i 의 발전정지용량이 X MW될 확률 • Mij : unit i 가 j 상태에서 정지용량(MW) (b) Load Forecast Uncertainty 부하예측불확실성은 수요의 확률분배함수를 가진 COPT 의 누계확률의 연속적 convolution에 의해 예측된다. 계산 을 단순 화하기 위해 7단계분배모델(0, ±1σ, ±2σ, ±3σ)이 사용 되며 1σ 은 예상수요의 1%를 의미한다. 최종의 계통 risk index는 7개 의 COPT risk결과와 수요 확률을 합하여 계산한다. © Setting of Reserve 만일 계통 risk가 수용가능 risk index보다 크면 현재시간 예비 력에 +1MW하여 SRR을 정정하며 이렇게 함으로 UC 프로그램 은 1개 unit를 추가 기동한다. 계통 risk가 수용가능 범위로 떨 어 지면 다음 단계로 진행되며 그렇지 않으면 다른 unit가 추가 기동된다. B3. Cost/ Benefit 분석 예비력 목적은 risk index를 임의의 수준 이하로 낮추기 위함이 아니라 고객정전을 피하기 위함이다. 따라서 예비 력은 그것이 주는 효익이 marginal cost를 초과할 때까지 증 가시킨다. 이를 위해 EENS가 사용되며 용량부족기간 동안 계통주파수 유지를 위해 load shedding하게 될 에너지 양과 발전정지가능분배 함수의 convolution에 의해 UC각 단계 별 EENS를 평가한다. C. An Electricity Market with a Probabilistic SR Criterion(2004) C1. 개요 본 논문은 UC와 함께 전력 Pool 시장에서 신뢰도제약 market- clearing 문제에 초점을 두었으며 일반적으로 LOLP와 ELNS에 의해 예비력 요건을 규정하는 확률신뢰 도기준(probabilistic reliability)을 소개 함. C2. 적용기술 a. UC변수의 양함수에 의한 신뢰도 Metrics (a) LOLP LOLP는 가용공급력이 계통부하를 총족시키지 못할 확률 로서 고전적인 신뢰도 측정법이다 ▪ LOLP = P + Rgⁱ) < Pd 상기의 LOLP는 부등식으로 MO가 통계적 가동률에 기초 해서 예비율을 정해야 하는 문제점이 있다. 따라서 LOLP 를 Binar변수로 표현 함으로서 UC의 Market- clearing 문제 를 양함수 확률신뢰도제약(explict probabilistic reliablity constraints) 의 set으로 표현 ; ▪ LOLP = ∑σj Pj¹ + ∑∑σjk Pjk² + • • • (b) ELNS ELNS(평균 Load shed)는 다른 형태의 신뢰도 metric으로 아래와 같음; ▪ ELES = ∑σj Pj¹(Pgⁱ + Rgⁱ -R) + ∑∑σjk Pjk² x(Pgj + Rgj + Rgk -R) + • • • 위 식에서와 같이 Probabilistic SRR은 ELNS의 한계값으로 정 할 수 있으며 UC 변수로 명백하게 표현될 수 있으나 비선형 특성 과 조합적 burden에 의해 사용이 제한된다. b. LOLP에 기초한 Hybrid metrics Hybrid 신뢰성 metrics는 ELNS 가능성에 대한 상한값에 의해 정해지며 LOLP와 ELNS를 다음과 같음; ▪ LOLP₁₂= ∑σj Pj¹ + ∑∑σjk Pjk² ▪ ENNS₁₂= ∑σj Pj¹(Pgⁱ+Rgⁱ-R) + ∑∑σjk Pjk² x(Pgj + Rgj + Rgk -R) 위 식은 단지 1개 또는 2개 unit정지에 따른 부하상실 가능성을 재 표현한 것으로 신뢰도제약 market-clearing algorithm을 포함한 hybrid metric 이다. C3. 관련기술 Single-time period market-clearing Algorithm (UC 포함) ▪ min ∑+ qⁱRgⁱ ▪ ∑Pgⁱ = Pd, ∑Rgⁱ = R(계통예비력) S.t : uⁱPgⁱ(min) ≤ Pg ≤ uⁱPgⁱ(max) 0≤Rgⁱ≤uⁱRESgⁱ(max)≤ uⁱPgⁱ(max)-Pgⁱ ▪ RESgⁱ≤uⁱRMPgⁱ(max) • Pgⁱ :ⁱ발전기 출력(MW) • Cⁱ(uⁱ,Pgⁱ) :총 발전비용($) • Rgⁱ :ⁱ발전기의 예비력(MW) • qⁱ :ⁱ발전기의 SR 공급비율($/MWh) • RESgⁱ(max) :ⁱ발전기의 최대 예비력(MW) • RMPgⁱ(max) :ⁱ발전기의 최대 ramp rate(MW/min) 위와 같은 Deterministic criterion은 예비력을 적게하면 LOLP 가 증가하고 높게 하면 발전비용이 증가하는 문제점 이 있다. D. Operating Reserve Model in the Power Market(2005) D1 개요 본 논문은 비용-효과 분석을 통해 운전예비력의 유연성을 높고 발전계통의 신뢰성평가에 기반을 둔 최적 의 운전 예비력시장 모델을 제시하기 위함. D2. 적용기술 a. 유연성 있는 운전예비력 모델 유연성 예비력의 중요한 점은 사회적 효익(B) 최대화 또는 사회적 비용(L) 최소화를 위한 예비력을 갖는 것으로 다음 과 같이 표현 ; ▪ max B = Br® - C® (1a) or min L = Lr® + C® (1b) • R : 운전예비력 용량 • C® : 운전비용 함수 • Br®: 부하차단손실 감소분 • Lr®: 운전예비력 R일 때 부하단 손실 비용함수 C®은 지불mode에 따라 다르며, pay-as-bid(PAB) 모드(C1)와 균등가 모드(C2) 나눠며 다음과 같다; ▪ C1 = ∑(Prj • Rj) , C2 = Pclear • ∑Rj s.t Rmin,j ≤ Rj ≤ Rmax,j j ∈Nr (Nr : 예비력 지정 Units) Rj ≤ T req. Ramp,j j ∈Nr • Rmax,j : unit j 의 최대예비력 용량 • Rmin,j : unit j 의 최소예비력 용량 • T req : 예비력 요구시간 • Ramp,j : j unit의 ramp rate(MW/분) 상기의 모델은 운전예비력 시장이 독립적으로 조성된 경우에 적용되며 에너지시장 직후에 clear 된다 b. 운전예비력 조건 상기의 (1b)를 편미분(∂L/∂R)하여 운전예비력 조건을 구 할 수 있으며 발전비용함수C®, 사회손실비용함수L®은 반비례 하 며 두 요소가 최소인 R값을 구할 수 있다 D3. 운영예비력 모델 알고리즘 상기의 운전예비력 모델을 해결하기 위해 급전순위에 기초한 직관적 알고리즘이 채용되었으며 예비력은 급전순위에 따라 one by one 구매되며 PAB 및 균등가 모드의 수식은 각각 아래와 같다 ; ▪ I ear•(E′ens,r - E″ens,r) -Prj•Rj = 0 ▪ I ear•(E′ens,r - E″ens,r) -Prj•Rj -(Prj - Prj﹣₁)∑Ri = 0 • I ear : 차단에너지 평가률( or VOLL) • E′ens,r/E″ens,r : 예비력 Rj 구매 전,후 EENS 비용 E. Optimizing the S.R.R using a cost/benefit Analysis(2007) E1. 개요 본 논문은 가동률이 주는 효익과 그를 위한 비용에 기반을 둔 SR을 정하기 위한 offline 방법을 기술하기 위함이며 예비력 을 계획함에 있어 2가지 단계를 제시함 (1) 발전비용과 사회적비용을 최소화하는 SR량 계산 (2) 모든 표준제약과 내부의 임시제약을 고려한 예비율 제약 UC프로그램에 시간단위 SR 사용 D2. 적용기술 UC문제 해결에 선행하여 보조계산을 통해 같은 기간 동안의 SR을 결정하며 이 보조계산은 추정준비금액과 SR 효익 간의 균형을 맞추는데 있다. 최적의 SR량은 EENS비용과 운전비용 합계를 최소화하는 것이며, SR 최적화 수식은 ; ▪ min{f (rd ͭ) = D(rd ͭ) + E(rd ͭ) ▪ D(rd ͭ) = min Ci(ui ͭ, pi ͭ } ▪ E(rd ͭ) = VOLL x EENS ͭ s.t Pd ͭ - ∑ui ͭ pi ͭ = 0, rd ͭ - ∑ ri ͭ ≤ 0 • rd ͭ : t기간 동안 SR량, • D(rd ͭ) : rd ͭ 확보를 위한 운전비용 • E(rd ͭ) : 주어진 기간 동안 EENS 비용 • VOLL : 부하상실 가치(Value of lost load) 계산부담을 줄이기 위해 보조계산시 UC에 영향을 주는 내부 임시결합은 무시한다. E3. 관련기술 전통적 UC formulation ▪ minCi(ui ͭ, pi ͭ) + si ͭ (ui ͭ)} ▪ ri ͭ =min{ ui ͭ (Pi ͫ ͣ ͯ -pi ͭ ), ui ͭ (τ Ri ͧ ) ▪ rd ͭ = max{ ui ͭ Pi ͫ ͣ ͯ } • Ci(ui ͭ, pi ͭ) : t 기간 동안 운전비용, • Ri ͧ : I 발전기 ramp rate • si ͭ (ui ͭ): t 기간에 발전기 기동비용, • τ : 예비력 용량까지 출력증가 시간 • pi ͭ: t 기간의 발전량, • ui ͭ : t기간의 발전기 기동 여부 Wang et al.이 제시한 사회적 비용 최대 또는 최소화 식 ▪ min{ VOLL x EENS + πclear ∑ ri } ▪ minCi(ui ͭ, pi ͭ) + si ͭ (ui ͭ)} + Ec ͭ • πclear : uniform clearing price • Ec ͭ : Unit 정지로 인한 사회적 비용 G. Optimizing the SRR considering failures to Synchronize (2008) G1. 개요 현재까지 SRR을 정하는데 있어서 계통에 연결된 발전기의 1∼ 2개의 정지만을 고려한 반면 정해진 시간에 발전기가 연결 되지 못할 경우의 위험성에 대하여는 고려하지 않고 있다. 본 논문은 계통에 연결된 발전기의 정지 뿐만 아니라 계통연결 실패 가능성 을 고려한 3단계 신뢰성모델을 제시하고자 함. G2. 적용기술 a. 발전기신뢰성 모델 (1-Ps)/T Ps/T λ • Ps/T : 기동실패(%) • (1-Ps)/T : 기동성공율(%) • λ : 고장정지율(%) • T : 필요기간에 예비력해제 평균시간 • Ps : 기동실패 확율 상시 모델의 각 상태의 미분방정식을 행렬과 라플라스 변환을 통해 시간종속 방정식으로 풀면 된다. 발전기는 연결상태{P₂(t)}, 고장정지상태{P₃(t)}로 표현 되며 발전기의 가동률과 비가동률은 다음과 같다; ORR=1- exp(-λt), Ps=기동실패 횟수/기동시도 횟수 라면; ▪ A(t) = P₂(t) = exp(-λt) - Ps exp(-λt) = (1-Ps)(1-ORR) ▪ U(t) = P₃(t) = 1 - exp(-λt) + Ps exp(-λt) =1-(1-ps)(1-ORR), b. Unit 비 가동률 계산 이전 시간에 Unit가 Service 되었는가 여부에 따라 다음의 식으 로 Unit 비가동률을 계산된다 ▪ Ui = 1 - (1 - bi ͭ Psi )(1 -ORR), ( bi ͭ ∈{0,1}) 이며, 상기 모델에서 Unit가 0 또는 2상태를 말한다. G3. Cost/Benefit분석 Cost/Benefit분석을 사용한 SRR 최적화 방식(2007)과 동 일하며 SR량을 최적화하기 위해서는 EENS비용과 운전 비용 최소화 관련식은 D2식 와 유사 함. H. Estimating the SRRs in systems with Significant Wind Power Generation Penetration(2009) H1. 개요 본 논문은 최근 풍력 비중이 높아짐에 따라 발전정지 뿐 아니라 부하 및 풍력생산 예측 error에 대비한 최적SR계산 기술을 제시 하고자 함. Monte Carlo 시뮬레이션을 사용하 여 SRR를 계산 했으며 결과적으로 일반적으로 믿는 것과 달리 풍력비중의 증가가 더 많은 SR을 요구하지는 않는 것 으로 나타남. H2. 적용기술 a. 부하, 풍력 및 순부하 예측 (a). 부하예측 ▪ lf ͭ = la ͭ + εl ͭ ▪ σl ͭ = k/100 • la ͭ (k: 예측정확성 %함수) • lf ͭ : t 기간 동안 예측 부하 • εl ͭ : 부하예측 error 분포 • la ͭ : t 기간 동안 실제부하 • σl ͭ :부하예측error 표준편차 (b) 풍력예측(대규모 풍력단지 기준) ▪ wf ͭ = wa ͭ + εw ͭ ▪ σw ͭ = 1/5 wf ͭ + 1/50 wi • wf ͭ : 풍력발전 예측 • σw ͭ : 24시간 풍력예측 error 표준편차 • wi : 전체 풍력발전용량 ©. 순부하(Net Demand) 예측 ▪ df ͭ = lf ͭ - wf ͭ = la ͭ - wa ͭ + εd ͭ = da ͭ + εd ͭ ▪ σd ͭ = √ͭ )²+ (σw ͭ )² • df ͭ : 순 예측부하 • da ͭ : actual net demand + wind power • εd ͭ : 부하 및 풍력예측error • σd ͭ :순부하 error 표준편차 b. SRR 확률적 최적화 SRR최적화는 Gaussian 표준편차 곡선을 사용 순부하 가능 분포 를 7개 구간으로 나누어 추산하며 c 구간에서 SRR 최적화 방식; ▪ rd ͭ (optimal)= ∑(Pc rc ͭ ), (c :cardinality of the set of ▪ min{ D(rc ͭ) + E(rc ͭ) desired intervals} • rc ͭͭ : SRR 최적값 • rd ͭ(optimal) : SRR 최적값의 합계 • Pc : c 구간에서 순부하 일치 확률 c. SR 평가 SR평가는 발전기 가동률과 SR에 영향을 주는 풍력생산과 발전 정지의 변동성 때문에 통계적으로 수행될 수밖에 없으며 다 음과 같은 Monte Carlo 절차에 따라 수행 됨 ; ⓐ 순부하 및 풍력예측 Simulation : df ͭ 예측 ⓑ SRR 계산 : 예측 순부하의 구간별 확률분포에 대해 선형보간법 적용 ⓒ 순부하 예측에 대한 발전계획 :풍력비중 높은데 저부하인 경우 전원 mix 제한, spill wind(ws ͭ )필요 즉 d ͭ + ws ͭ = ∑(ui ͭ pi ͭ ) ⓓ 실 부하에 다른 발전계획 변경 : t기간 SRR(rd ͭ) ▪ rd ͭ ≥ min ∑( rd ͭ, rd ͭ + df ͭ - da ͭ ) ⓔ 운전비용 계산 및 수렴 Check I. Discussion on Algorithm of S.R Ancillary Services Compensation capacity in the Regional Power Grid(2011) I1. 개요 중국CSG의 예비력 보조서비스 보상알고리즘에 수요 측 면에서 SP demand를 반영하고 있지 않고 있다. 따라서 본 논문은 실제 운전 상태에 시험하여 입증된 보상알고리즘 을 개선한 예비력 유효상수 개념을 제안하고자 함. I2. 적용기술 상기 문제점 개선을 위해 계통 예비력 상황과 결합된 SP보상알고 리즘을 개선하는 방법과 기존방법에 시간보상 단가를 사용하는 방법 이 있으나 본 논문에서 전자에 대해 기술하고자 한다 예비력 중요성을 중부하와 저부하 기간과 차이가 있으며 두요소 가 결합된 예비력 요효상수(Kx) 개념 제시; ▪ Kx = KP ͫ ͣ ͯ/Px • P/P ͫ ͣ ͯͯ = KP/ Px • K : 계통예비율상수로 2∼3%임 • P ͫ ͣ ͯͯ : 해당일 최대운전발전용량(예측 또는 실제 값) • P : 순시운전 용량 • KP ͫ ͣ ͯͯ/Px : 계통이 요구하는 예비력 비율 • P/P ͫ ͣ ͯͯͣ : 중부하/저부하기간 간 예비력 중요성 차이 계통이 요구하는 예비력(Ps)이 계통안정도와 경제성원리에 의해 정해진다면Kx와 예비력 용량보상 식은 아래와 같다 ▪ Kx = Ps/Px • P/P ͣ ͫ ͯ ▪ Wi = ∫Kx Pxͥ dt • Pxͥ : 예비력 용량 I3. 관련기술 예비력은 계통에 연결된 발전기의 비출력 발전력의 합계 이며 아래와 같이 표현된다 ▪ Px ͥ = Pn ͥ - P ͥ, Px = ∑ Px ͥ (Px : 계통 총예비력) 기력 및 수력의 SR서비스보상용량은 다음과 같다 ▪기력발전기 보상용량 = ∫ͭ (정격용량의 30% - 운전용량) ▪수력발전기 보상용량 = ∫ͭ (정격용량의 20% - 운전용량) 이 경우 발전기 운전출력이 낮은 경우 기회비용이 낮을 뿐 아니 라 효율 저하로 인한 고비용이 발생한다. 따라서 계통이 중부하 일 때보다 저부하 일때 예비력이 더 많아지는 문제점이 발생함. J. Optimizing S.R.R of Power System with Carbon Capture Plants (2015) J1. 개요 저탄소시대에 carbon capture plant(CCP)는 탄소저감의 중요 한 선택이며 에너지mix에 주요한 부분을 차지 있음. CCP의 잠 재적 유연성 때문에 SRR에 영향을 받고 있다. 본 논 문은 발전, 탄소 저감 및 SR준비를 통합한 다주기최적화 모델을 기술하고 제비용을 최소화를 위한 SR을 정하기 위함. J2. 적용기술 a. CPP 주기별 운전모델 계통요구에 따라 발전, 탄소capture, SR운전사이의 균형이 최적화 되어야 하며 관련 식 ; ▪ Pc ͭ = (1 - βc ͭ • λg • εg)Pt - Pb ͨ s. t : min(C ͨ ͨ - E ͨ ͨ ) • C ͨ ͨ = aPt² + bPt + c : carbon capture 운전비용 • E ͨ ͨ = Kc•βc ͭ•εg Pt : CCP 의 carbon capture 효익 • βc : cabon capture 비율(%) • εg : 탄소배출밀도(tCO₂/MWh) • λg :carbon capture 명시에너지(MWh/ tCO₂) 계통부하 조건별 CCP 운전 특성 ▪ Peak load 기간 : Pc ͭ = Pc ͫ ͣ ͯͯ =P ͫ ͣ ͯͯ - Pb ͨ ▪ Valley Load 기간 : Pc ͭ = Pc ͫ ͥ =(1 - βc ͫ ͣ ͯͯ •λg • εg)P ͫ ͥ - Pb ͨ b. SRR 최적화를 위한 모델 CCP의 전반적 사회경제비용 최소화 목적함수는 아래와 같다 ▪ min f(rd ͭ) = min ͭ) + E(rd ͭ + R(rd ͭ) + C(rd ͭ) ▪ D(rd ͭ) = min Ci(ui ͭ, pi ͭ } ▪ E(rd ͭ) = VOLL x EENS ͭ ▪ R(rd ͭ) = VOR x ( rd ͭ - Pt ͨ ͨͨ ) , VOR : SR준비비용($/MWh) ▪ C(rd ͭ) = VOC x ( Mc ͭ - Md ͭ ), VOC : CO₂배출권($/tCO₂) • Md ͭ : t 기간 동안 CO₂배출권 • Mc ͭ : t 기간 동안 CO₂배출량 J3. CCP운전특성과 SR운영 장점 a. CCP 운영유연성 중부하 시 CCP증기 공급을 줄여 발전용량을 증가시킬 수 있으 며 저부하 시 증기공급를 증가시켜 CCP 생산량을 증가 시킴. b. CCP의 에너지소비 기존발전 Plant에 추가한 CCP의 에너지소비는 Pb ͨ 와 Pr ͨ로 구분되며 Pb ͨ 는 기본적 소비동력이며 Pr ͨ 는 운전량에 따라 증 감하는 동력 임 c. 정격발전용량과 SR 영향 CCP 공급증기는 터빈 추기증기를 사용하며 계통상황에 따라 추 기량을 조정하여 SR대응에 유연하며 빠르게 대응할 수 있음 ▪ Pc ͫ ͣ ͯͯ = P ͫ ͣ ͯͯ - Pb ͨ ▪ Pc ͫ ͥ = (1 - βc ͫ ͣ ͯͯ •λg • εg)P ͫ ͥ - Pb ͨ ▪ ΔPc = P ͫ ͣ ͯͯ - P ͫ ͥ + βc ͫ ͣ ͯͯ •λg • εg • P ͫ ͥ IV. Recent trends 최근 SR과 관련한 기술은 SR보상시장, 고비중풍력, 탄소배출권 등 을 고려한 SR최적화 기술로 진보하는 경향이 있다 따라서 기존의 UC문제에 추가적인 제약요소는 다음과 같다. a. Speed droop rate b. wind power generation c. Carbon capture plant